My Niece is Getting Married, but first I Have To
by cillanasky
Summary: Full title inside. One Shot. Jag's Bucks night Through Luke's eyes


_**I Don't own Star Wars, the guy with the beard wearing the checked shirt and **__**jeans does.**_

**_Before we get into the story, you have to know a few things; First and foremost, the story is from Luke's point-of-few, Next, the text in the brackets are Mara's interruptions (), and finally, "speech" is only used if Luke is talking to anyone but Mara, and if anyone but Mara is talking to Luke._**

**My Niece is Getting Married But First I have to Survive the Bucks Night.**

The Afternoon before the Bucks Night.

---------------------------------

Well I would have liked to have seen Han's face when she told him that she was getting married. Leia claimed that she had never seen him hit the floor so fast. Mara was shocked when she heard.

It wasn't really shock for me.

(Yeah right, Skywalker)

Well Mara you should have had realised long before Jaina told us, that this might happen.

(Whatever)

Well the bucks night for her husband to be is tonight –

(Come back in one piece this time Skywalker, and I don't want to hear that you boys ripped another bar apart, like you guys did at the last bucks night you went to)

The last bucks night I went to was my own.

(My Point exactly, and I don't think you want to your kids to see you in the condition you were in that night)

Mara somebody tried to kill me that night, if you remember, and I am useless when I am drunk, you know that.

(Yes I do Skywalker, but at least you're not like your sister when she's pissed)

------------------------------

The Day after the Bucks Night.

------------------------------

I hate hangovers and I was woken up early by Ben who is four years old now, and Angie my one year old daughter, their yelling didn't help my hangover much.

Mara got up to deal with Angie, while I got Ben.

(You sure you will be able to handle these two while I go out)

Yes Mara, I've handled them on my own before

(Not while your were hung over)

I'll be fine Mara, go to Jaina.

When Mara was gone Ben was asked me a question "Daddy why was Jasa singing?"

I gave him the answer, "Because he was being silly, Ben." Then something occurred to me, "Ben you didn't see Jacen last night, so how did you know he was singing?"

Ben gave me one of his innocent looks and said, "I don't know."

---

What I didn't tell Ben, but did tell Mara, later, was this:

The night went better than I thought, and no we didn't rip the bar apart this time, but I think Kyp, Corran and Wes managed to drive away all the customers.

(What did they do, Skywalker? And I didn't think Jaina or Jag knew Wes very well)

They don't, but you know Wes, if there is a party, he has to be there. Anyway as the night wore on everyone was a bit out of it-

(Including you)

Well yes including me, however, Jacen suddenly started singing, he just as bad as Leia is when he's drunk, and somehow managed to rope Jag into singing too.

(What?)

Well they don't bad singing voices actually, so the song sounded just fine, that was until Kyp, Corran and Wes joined in (Oh no, Mirax and Iella told me that Corran had a singing voice that would make the most peaceful of crowds riot) How did you find out that?

(Well we were kinda talking about our husbands and if they could sing or not… and I sort of told them that you could)

You What!?!

(Stick to the story, Skywalker)

I Growled at her and then continued, Kyp and Wes can't sing either, but I really wished I had a camera because I think you would've liked to see Kyp make a real idiot of himself.

(Hmmm, pity, Anyway how did Han react to all this?)

I don't really know how he would of reacted because at by that time he had some how managed to knock himself out.

(Oh so that's why Wedge and Soontir had to carry Han home last night, Leia told me she wasn't trilled with the behaviour of her two older boy's. Actually she told Jacen out right that she didn't want him corrupting Aaron's mind with his behaviour)

So I didn't have to tell you what happened last night

(No Skywalker, you didn't, we dug up the location of the bucks night and put in camera's and listening devices in, So we saw and heard everything, and it's going to make some good blackmailing material I assure you)

Mara! Sometimes I think you Women are going to be the death of us men.

(Skywalker, You know we are)

**_A/N: Feel free to review but no flame's please. I've introduced two of my OC's in fic (I trust you can pick them out), they will appear in later stories, which will be mainly written in the 3rd person format (because writing this fic was a bit difficult and I am not overly happy with it)._**

_**May the Force be with you.**_


End file.
